


Blame It On The Whiskey or There Is No Problem Here

by Iamsherlocked67



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Pre-Slash, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked67/pseuds/Iamsherlocked67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story didn't really go where I thought it would. Guess our boys have their own ideas of how they want things to proceed! Comments are welcome. Thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Whiskey or There Is No Problem Here

Loud laughter came from the table where Danny, Steve, Chin and Kono sat. The amount of empty beer glasses AND shot glasses told the casual observer why. The team had been at this “locals” bar for a couple of hours, trying to drink away the memories of their latest case which had involved the kidnapping and torture of a young girl. The girl survived, but after the horrific ordeal she just had, she would never be the same. It was just lucky that Chin had caught the perp because if any of the others had, he may not have made it to HPD for booking. One thing is for sure—everyone is going to be taking a cab home tonight. Good thing it’s a Friday night.

“Another round, bartender!” Danny yells. 

With that four beers and four shots of JD show up at their table. They quickly down them and then Kono slams her shot glass upside down on table and shakily stands up. “I am leaving here while I still know my address” she slurs. Danny and Steve tell her good night and watch as she walks out of the bar yelling “Taxi, please”. Chin shouts “Call me when you get home, cuz” and she gives him a wave to indicate that she heard him.

The three boys get yet another round and, at that point, Chin calls it a night as well. He is in better shape than Kono was but only marginally. “Get home safe, boys” Chin says as he goes to hail a cab. After he leaves, Danny and Steve decide that they are going to close the bar down. The drinks slow down but when the bartender yells “Last call”, they get one more shot of JD for the road.

Danny decides to hit the bathroom before they leave and when he gets up, the room around him begins to spin.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa”, he exclaims as he grabs the chair. Steve starts to laugh and Danny says “Steven, I would like to see you stand up now”. Always up for a challenge, Steve quickly stands up and just as quickly plops back down in the chair. “See, I am fine, Danno. One of the things I learned in the service is how to hold my alcohol.” Danny heads to the bathroom and says “Whatever you say, babe. The Army can’t teach you that” “The Navy, Danny! I was in the damn Navy” Steve shouts as Danny stumbles away. As soon as he returns (“Man, I peed a lake!”), the boys head out to get a cab. Steve throws his arm over Danny’s shoulders and out of nowhere, starts rambling on about when he played football in high school. Danny isn’t listening and Steve doesn’t care. They get in the waiting cab and Steve automatically gives his address. When Danny looks at him, Steve just says “You are sleeping over. We are going to have a sleep over” and he begins to giggle. Danny can’t help but smile. The SuperSeal Steve McGarrett giggling does it to him every time.

At Steve’s house, they immediately go upstairs and get ready for bed. Danny heads into the guest room but Steve says “Come sleep in here. I have a king-sized bed you know.” Danny shrugs, makes a detour, shedding his clothes along the way. He stops in the bathroom where Steve is brushing his teeth and begins to pee. “What the hell are you doing” Steve stutters. “Um, Steven, I think you know. Don’t SEALS pee?” Steve says “But I am in here!” and Danny replies “And your point is?”. Steve just shakes his head, finishes brushing his teeth and heads into the bedroom. He pulls on pajama pants and gets into bed. Danny, just in his boxers, climbs into bed on the other side. A few minutes later, he hears “Danno, are you asleep?” “Not yet, Steven” he replies. When Steve doesn’t say anything else for a couple of minutes, Danny assumes he fell asleep, but then he hears softly “G’night, Danno. I love you” It just seems natural to say “I love you, too, babe” so he does and then he shuts his eyes and falls asleep immediately.

*********************************************************************  
Danny wakes up with sunlight in his eyes and for a minute cannot remember where he is. Then, the whole night swiftly comes back to him, including Steve telling him that he loved him and Danny doing the same. Oddly, it doesn’t bother him. Danny is part Italian and pretty open about his feelings. He notices that Steve isn’t in bed but then hears him coming up the stairs. He is wet and clearly has just returned from his morning swim. Steve greets him normally, heads into the bathroom and turns on the shower and Danny pulls himself out of bed and heads to the guest room where articles of his clothing have accumulated over the months. He grabs a pair of shorts, boxers and a t-shirt and heads to the other bathroom in the house to take his own shower. Steve and Danny meet in the kitchen where Danny grabs coffee and Steve has a tea. They make small talk for a while and even though when Danny woke up, he was OK with sharing a bed and declaring his love for Steve the previous night, now he feels a bit nervous about what happened. He wonders if Steve even remembers but since he is a master of the McGarrett moods, he can tell that Steve feels the same way. After a few more minutes of bullshitting, Danny carefully places his coffee cup on the table and says “Ok, let’s discuss”. 

Steve gives him a confused look and says “Discuss what?” innocently.

Danny can feel his Italian rising in him but he tries to stay calm and asks “Do you remember what happened last night?”

Steve gives a blasé shrug and says “Yeah. We got completely wasted and you slept over”

“In your bed, Steven!” Danny exclaims. “I slept in your bed! With you!”

Steven takes his mug and goes over the sink and with his back to Danny, he says “And? What is the problem? I have a king-sized bed”

At this point, Danny knows that Steve is not ready to talk about anything relating to their sleep over and decides to drop it. “You are right, Steve. There is no problem here” he mutters.

Steve turns around, gives him a grin and says “I am always right. And there is no problem.”

Chapter 2

After a quiet rest of the weekend, the team reconvenes at the Palace, awaiting the mayhem that Mondays usually bring. Surprisingly, the team doesn’t catch a case and are all sitting around Steve’s office chatting. Kono innocently asks what time everyone left the bar on Friday. Chin says he left around one and Steve says that he and Danny closed down the place. Kono asks if Steve and Danny cabbed it home and Steve laughs “Yeah, we were in no shape to drive” and casually mentions that Danny stayed over.

When Kono hears that, she sits up straighter and gets a look in her eye that Chin does not like. Kono turns to Danny and says sweetly, “Did you guys have a sleep over? Did you gossip about your girlfriends and who likes who? I know you couldn’t braid each other’s hair but did you do each other’s nails?” She then bursts out laughing.

Danny starts to turn all shades of red, but Steve is able to play along and says “Yeah, Kono! We streamed 1D videos and watched “The Hunger Games”.

Kono is still laughing when Steve continues “Hell no! We could barely walk, got to my house and collapsed. God, we were not feeling great on Saturday morning.”

Danny is still red and Chin just has to goad him. “Danny, did you sleep on the couch?”

Danny’s head whips around and his eyes look guilty, “Ummm…no. The guest room.” His eyes then dart to Steve’s face where Super Seal is just calmly looking at him.

Chin looks at Kono and starts to laugh. “Oh. The guest room” he says. “I didn’t know that was what Steve started calling his bed”

Danny looks at Chin and stammers out “What? How the hell did you know I slept in Steve’s bed??” Chin gets a triumphant look on his face and says “I didn’t, until you just told me.”

Danny says “Fuck” under his breath, pissed that he fell for the oldest trick in the book. “Umm, Steven, do you want to say something here?”

Steve snorts and says “What, Danno? We slept in the same bed. Nothing else. Big shit. You need to calm down. There is no problem here”

Danny sort of loses his mind. “Nothing else? Oh, you didn’t tell me you loved me? Did I imagine that? I don’t know what happens on this pineapple-filled rock, but in Jersey, you don’t just say those three little words unless you mean them.”

Danny’s arms are flailing all over and Chin barely avoids getting hit. Chin catches Kono’s eye and motions for them to slip out of Steve’s office. Kono, who’s jaw has dropped to her chest, shuts her mouth and leaves with Chin. Even though she and Chin always teased the boys about their closeness, Kono never really thought they would go “there”. But, she is irrationally happy that they have. 

After the cousins leave, Steve is staring at Danny and says quietly “You didn’t imagine that, Danno. Why are you surprised that I love you? You are my best friend, my partner, hell, you are my emergency contact. If you didn’t already know that I love you, then you, my friend, are a terrible detective.”

Danny sheepishly looks away and says “I knew you cared about me, but love? Man, that takes us to a whole new level”

Steve’s heart starts beating a little quicker, but he has to know. “You said it back to me, Danno. Did you mean it or did you just say it?”

Danny turns back to Steve with a mega-watt smile on his face. “Steven, do I ever say anything I don’t mean? C’mere you big Neanderthal” Danny says as he opens his arms. As Steve slowly walks over to Danno, he can’t keep the smile off his face. “I love you, Steven” Danny says as he wraps the arms around Steve. “I love you too, Danno” Steve says as he wraps his arms around the smaller man. “And, like I said on Saturday, there is no problem here”


End file.
